


【顾长】月明花满枝（下）

by mulanmulan



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 杀破狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulanmulan/pseuds/mulanmulan
Summary: 现代paro。。顾长顾长顾长！！！谢谢小宝贝 @暖暖的 这么好玩梗。。为啥我一现代就下意识顾长？或者是一顾长就不自觉现代？见鬼。。别问，问就是我想搞顾长。。无脑系列，OOC走你。。以及，天冷了要吃肉！
Relationships: 义父子
Kudos: 22





	【顾长】月明花满枝（下）

3.月明

豪华大酒店的洗手间虽说比一般酒店的大，但容纳两个长手长脚的大男人还是有些施展不开。顾昀将李旻按在墙上，自己欺身而上，他吻得急切，甚至有些微微的急躁，丝毫不控制力道地啃吮噬咬。

长庚被他逼得退无可退，整个人都贴到了墙上，仍是躲不开那人疯了一般的进攻，他也不想躲，面前人是活生生的顾昀，光是这一点认知就足够将他的理智焚烧殆尽，他整个人好似都被点燃，激烈地回吻着他，辗转研磨，任凭顾昀舔开自己的唇，他丝毫不抵抗，自动打开城门，任敌人长驱直入，攻城略地。

长庚觉得洗手间白得刺眼的射灯光都变得遥远且不真实，唯一能感觉到的，只有顾昀热热的鼻息喷在自己鼻尖，和自己的亲昵交缠，他身体不好，常年吃药，长庚甚至能品出他嘴里那种特有的清苦药味，这点味道终于使他有了一分真实的感觉。

洗手间里时不时有人进进出出，有人关门，“啪”的一声，终于唤回长庚残存的理智，他们在这里闹出这么大动静，外面的人用脚指头都能猜到这里面发生了什么事。此刻他只恨不得浑身上下的毛孔都化身雷达，及时探测，在最合适的时机做出反应，好避开那些有可能探测到某种真相的路人。他粗喘着挣扎，伸手试图推开顾昀，被吻得气息不稳，只能断断续续道，“顾昀，你等，等一下……”后者低头，一言不发咬在他脖颈上，他忍不住“嘶”地呻吟了一声，“你先等一下……”

“你叫我什么？”顾昀咬牙，忍不住在他耳垂上咬了一口，热热的鼻息顿时沿着耳廓直击心底。

长庚猛然抬头，满眼写满了不可置信，他盯着顾昀流光熠转的眼睛，呆愣片刻，才小小声，试探一般，轻轻吐出两个字。

“……子熹……”

仿佛一把小刷子，被人用两根手指轻轻捏着，在他心房羽毛般一扫而过，甚至来不及感觉到痒，只能感觉到周围空气透明的涟漪一圈圈扩大，扩大，直至恢复一湖如镜。

他自己都没意识到自己慢慢上扬的唇角，只退后一点，稍稍站直身体，看到长庚被自己抵在墙上，白色的毛衣被揉乱，头发被自己抓得乱糟糟，嘴唇也被吸吮得红肿可怜，忍不住伸手，替他扯了扯毛衣，没扯两下，就顺着扯毛衣的力道，一把将人狠狠抱住，头在他头上轻轻蹭了几下，脸埋在长庚头发里，不动了。

长庚被他一系列亲昵的动作磨得有点呆，推开他一点，要看他的表情，“子熹，你……”

顾昀将他的头按在自己肩上，不肯让他看，“别动！让我抱一会。”他尽力将一句话说得毫无感情，然而长庚听了，果然就停止挣扎，伸出双手回抱住他，两人就在这狭小的洗手间里，隔着漫长的五年时光，静静地拥抱。

过了一会，顾昀咳嗽一声，冷不防抬手，在长庚屁股上狠狠拍了一下：“混账东西，这些年到底跑哪去了？”

长庚：“……”他无言片刻，到底还是忍不住，用力掰过顾昀的脸，强迫他正视自己，“子熹是……想我吗？”

他绝望多年，本以为穷尽一生都不会得到的东西，然而刚刚顾昀那个急切的吻，和他一系列的表现，就像是有人悄无声息在冬天的荒野上丢下一根燃烧的火柴，呼啦一下就将自己所有不敢置信的期待烧了个荒火燎原。

顾昀狼狈地别开脸，眼底一点细碎的光芒在射灯的照耀下，钻石般一闪而逝。

长庚彻彻底底呆住。

等到服务生将二人的外套拿来的时候，顾昀已经恢复了平静，长庚先接过顾昀的，躲开他伸过来接衣服的手，自己亲自替他穿上，又转身拿来自己的围巾替他围好，顾昀皱眉，“我这黑色毛衣配你这黑色围巾，太丑了，我不要！”

长庚不理他，拿起自己的外套穿好，从衣兜里摸出车钥匙，转身对顾昀说：“你刚刚喝了点酒，我来开车，好不好？”

顾昀没意见，他二人这么直接从同学们的聚会中半途溜走，连招呼都不打一个，实在是太失礼了，然而他好不容易才逮到长庚，此刻却也顾不得了。

一上车，车厢里的气氛立即变了，顾昀坐在副驾上，任由长庚为他扣上安全带，他漂亮的桃花眼黑沉沉地随着长庚的动作移动，长庚顶着他侵略感十足的眼神，耳根发烧地启动了车子，性能良好的梅赛德斯无声冲出停车场。

到了陆地上，长庚不得不用一只手开车——他右手被自从上了车就一言不发的顾昀固执地捏在手里，捏得手背生疼，他舍不得抽出，索性他开车技术尚且算老练，一路稳稳地开到了家。

直到车子开进了停车位，顾昀还握着他的手，手背已经一片通红。

“子熹，到家了，今天去我家，好不好？”长庚转头，看着一路沉默的顾昀，小心翼翼地问。

顾昀这才松开他的手，率先打开车门下车，长庚也连忙跟上，他转头看着顾昀，小区里路灯的光芒打在他身上，照得他一张脸明明灭灭，讳莫如深。他绕过去，伸手去拉他，“子熹，回家了。”

顾昀这才好像被惊醒，他张开自己的大衣将长庚半裹在里头，“走，回家！”

电梯一路飙升到了16楼。

长庚掏出钥匙开门，室内的暖意扑面而来，瞬间就溶解了他们满身的清冷。长庚弯腰打开鞋柜，想替顾昀找一双拖鞋，冷不防身后一股大力袭来，顾昀搂住他的腰，强迫他站直身体，吻铺天盖地地压了下来。

“这里，会不会被看到？”顾昀站在长庚身后，气喘吁吁地问。

长庚赤身裸体地背对着顾昀，他整个身体都几乎贴上客厅的大落地窗，纵然室内暖气烧得很足，玻璃冰冷的触感还是激得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他艰难地回身，想去吻顾昀，“……不，不会……”

顾昀穿着灰色的秋衣，裤子只褪了一半，露出高高站立的狰狞性器，他凑过去，忘情地吻着长庚肿胀的嘴唇，“我怎么感觉，你这地方有点眼熟……”嘴上说着不相关的话，手上却毫不含糊地在长庚身上来回逡巡，用力地在长庚腿间拧了几下，下半身的利器更是有意无意地蹭过长庚股缝，还使坏地用力顶几下。

“子，子熹……”长庚浑身烫得厉害，下身的肿胀甚至尴尬地顶上了玻璃，他喘着粗气，断断续续求着顾昀，“子熹，我们，我们换个地方好不好……啊！”

“换哪里？”顾昀放开长庚嘴唇，沿着他匀停的脊背一路啃过去，引得身前的人一阵无助的颤栗，他伸出右手在长庚嘴里一阵翻搅，带出一串亮晶晶的唾液，到底不忍心，只伸出一根手指，连带着唾液，缓缓挤进长庚股间。

“啊！”随着长庚下意识的叫声，顾昀的手指顿时被热烫的肠壁包裹，那温热紧窒的触感惹得顾昀闷哼一声，忍不住伸进去第二根手指。

“子……子熹，别……”长庚喘着粗气，被身后的异物感逼得手足无措，他一时恨不能顾昀就这样直接冲进来，狠狠占有他，将自己从内到外全部打上“顾昀”的标记，一时又惧怕那种破开身体的灭顶疼痛，想求他温柔一点，轻一点，慌乱间只依着本能求顾昀“别”，至于“别”什么，他自己也说不清。

他说不清，顾昀却懂了，他凑过来，宠溺地亲了亲长庚额角，几不可闻道：“宝贝，别怕，我会很轻的……”

说完，他竟真的将手指从长庚身体中抽出，转身去了浴室，身体内的异物骤然抽出，长庚松口气的同时，竟然有一丝难言的失落，他前面的性器已经硬得发疼，不小心在玻璃上剐蹭了一下，冰冷的触感更是激得它直接大了一圈，他咬了咬唇，伸出右手屈辱地要握住那性器。

却没成功。

顾昀从身后抱住他，色情地啃着他肩膀，声音已经喑哑得不成样子，“别，宝贝，别动，我来。”

“啊！”

顾昀跪下身来，闭上眼，慢慢含住了长庚怒胀的性器。

长庚被这一下刺激得仰长了脖子，情不自禁叫了一声。

身下的人是顾昀，是他朝思暮想求而不得的顾昀，在为他做那种事……

长庚的性器被顾昀的嘴唇温暖包裹，模仿着交合的频率一下一下地吞吐吸吮着，他几乎站不稳，从下身传来的一波一波快感几乎逼疯了他，他一时想把手撑在玻璃上好让自己勉强站立，一时又想双手抱住顾昀的头，求他快点，再快点。

顾昀在洗手间转了一圈，没找到任何可以代替润滑剂的东西，他舍不得长庚疼，刚好出来的时候看到长庚忍不住想自慰，他几乎想也没想就这样做了。

他愿意让长庚舒服，让长庚在自己嘴里爆发，颤抖。

他等这一天实在等太久了。

站着的人呼吸开始急促，顾昀加快了动作，长庚的性器几乎和自己差不多粗大，有好几次都顶到了他喉间，他忍着不适，加快了动作，果然，长庚粗喘着，双手急切地推他，想让他退出来，他不想射在他嘴里。

等到顾昀终于被他推开，长庚涨红了脸，闭着眼睛扶着性器，喷薄而出的液体打在玻璃窗上，缓缓地往下流。

他浑身的皮肤都恨不能烧起来，他撇过头，不敢看玻璃上白浊的液体，只慌乱道：“子熹，我，我……我也帮你……”

顾昀确实需要“帮助”。他下身的肿胀已经疼得快要爆炸，理智也几乎被欲望烧得尸骨无存，满脑子只有一个念头，他想埋在长庚体内，想让长庚温热的肠壁包裹自己的欲望，想在他身上驰骋，想将他压在身下狠狠欺负，最好日到他连话也说不出。

想得浑身发疼。

他伸手去扯长庚，“宝贝，你起来，快，我忍不住了。”

他一手在玻璃窗的精液上胡乱抹了一把，一手将长庚重新按在窗上，右手就着精液再次探进长庚股缝，这次，侵入的手指很快从一根增加到了三根。

长庚涨红着脸，沉默地任由顾昀动作，随着手指的增加，他的呼吸再次急促起来，才刚刚发泄过一次的性器吐着白浊，再一次悄悄探头。然而他任凭脸颊烧得滚烫，咬着唇，主动弓起身体，只撇过了头，不敢看玻璃倒影里眼眸沉沉的顾昀。

顾昀一边心猿意马地开拓着长庚身体，一边难耐地啃咬着他的身体，他残存的最后一丝理智死死拽着他，生怕自己弄疼了他。

然而，察觉到身前那人一言不发弓起了身体，他无声地抽了一口气，顿时所有的理智全都不翼而飞，他飞快地退出手指，将长庚的身体往下按了按，让那诱人的小穴面对着自己，扶起肿胀得快要爆炸的性器，狠狠捅了进去。

“啊！”纵然长庚觉得自己做好了准备，纵然顾昀才只进去了三分之一，他仍然被这要命的一下凿得不自觉绷直了身体，他疼得眼前阵阵发黑，双手指甲不由自主在玻璃上狠狠划过，剐蹭起一阵令人牙酸的声音，顾昀喘着粗气，卡在一半，难受得额头青筋都在隐隐跳动，他在长庚背上胡乱亲吻，低声央求，“好长庚，放松，放松，让我进去……”

长庚深呼吸，试图放松，他舍不得顾昀太难受，顾昀借着长庚几下深呼吸的机会，一咬牙，下身一送到底。

滚烫的肠壁层层叠叠，终于包裹住顾昀的性器，他舒爽地闷哼一声，掰过长庚的脸细细密密地吻他，“宝贝……心肝，谢谢你……”

长庚觉得整个身体都被凿开，一分为二，他红着眼角，扭过头和顾昀接吻，自己都没意识到自己在撒娇，“哥……哥你亲亲我……好疼……”

顾昀于是深深地吻长庚，察觉到他渐渐放松了身体，不再绷直了身体，这才一挺腰，双手和长庚双手交叉，按在玻璃上，大开大合地干起来。

二人都是未经情事之人，被这样一根粗大硬物插进身体，长庚更是敏感得整个人都在轻轻颤抖，顾昀于是很快就找到了他身体里的那个点，他抬高长庚屁股，以便能够进得更深，抵着那个点深入浅出，狠狠研磨，果然，长庚很快就呼吸急促，长长地仰起了脖颈，高高地呻吟，“啊！……子，子熹……求你……”

“求我什么？”顾昀轻笑，下身依旧不依不饶，一下一下用力，从入口直捅到底，再满足地看着长庚一次次颤栗，语无伦次，他探头过去，轻咬长庚耳垂，滚烫的气息喷在人耳侧，“宝贝，舒服吗？”

长庚红着脸，胡乱摇头又点头，他觉得自己后面都被顾昀操出了水，热热地顺着顾昀进出的动作细细流出，顺着大腿往下流。

乱了套了！

顾昀显然也察觉到了，他抬头，看着玻璃里被自己干到气息不稳浑身通红的长庚，突然想到什么，下身狠狠顶了几下，冷不防问：“我住院那次，沈易带去的瘦肉粥是不是你做的？”

长庚躲闪，红着脸不肯回答。

“是不是？！”顾昀又狠狠地顶了几下，长庚吃不住，连连点头：“是！是我！……啊！”他胡乱摇头，“哥你饶了我吧……”

“我再问你，”顾昀咬牙，“每年正月十六我生日，变着花样寄到我家的生日礼物……”

长庚闭了眼，咬牙承受顾昀失控般的顶撞，半响撇过头，几不可闻道：“……是。”

夜色沉默，星空如洗，他在这百米高空，就着万家灯火，狠狠要他。

4.竟谁知

疯狂的代价就是第二天早上，二人双双起晚了。

好在是过年休假，他们俩都没事，因此都窝在温暖的被窝里，有一搭没一搭地说话。

“这些年，你就一直躲在这里？”顾昀觉得不可思议，他直觉这地方应该离自己家没多远。

长庚双眼亮晶晶地看他，早上睡醒，睁开眼就能看到顾昀，这是他做梦都不敢梦到的好事，根本没有听到顾昀说了什么。

顾昀抬手在他额头弹了一下，摇摇头，掀开被子下床。

“子熹，你去哪里？”长庚连忙拥被坐起，声音里透着一丝自己都察觉不到的慌张。

“我去洗脸刷牙，”顾昀回头看长庚一眼，懒洋洋道，“找点吃的，喂我的大宝贝。”

长庚红着脸低头，从昨晚到现在，宝贝这两个字，似乎成了顾昀对自己的专属称呼，那人似乎叫上了瘾，昨晚他们在床上和浴室里又做了两次，顾昀按着他，一遍一遍不厌其烦地叫他。

宝贝。

宝贝。

宝贝。

……

真是怎么爱他都觉得不够。

顾昀洗漱完毕，长庚还坐在床上发愣，他摇摇头，走出卧室，拉开客厅落地窗的窗帘，想看看这些年长庚都住在什么样的地方。

“李旻！”

“嗯？”长庚茫然。

“你偷窥狂啊！”

顾昀气急败坏，一把扯着长庚出被窝，长庚连拖鞋都来不及穿，就被他拖到了客厅。

“我说昨晚看着你这地方怎么这么眼熟，感情这五年你就躲在这里，每天偷窥我房间？”顾昀简直气炸了，这人，明明就在自己眼皮子底下，竟然有本事躲自己五年！

五年！知不知道自己找他快找疯了！

长庚抬头，觑了一眼面沉似水的顾昀，轻轻扯了扯他衣服，“生气了？”

顾昀扭头，不理他。

长庚咬咬牙，一把抱住他，见他没有抗拒，又大着胆子凑过去吻他，“子熹，别生气，我没有偷窥，我就是放心不下你……”

“放心不下什么？”顾昀顾不得生气，不由狐疑。

等等，昨天晚上激烈的时候，他好像记得自己逼问长庚那碗瘦肉粥的事，那既然他真的知道自己生病，那天晚上自己丢脸地被抢救的事……

他转过身，双手捧住长庚的脸，迟疑道：“是你吧？那天晚上，是你叫来医生护士的？”

这一问之下，长庚的反应吓了顾昀一跳，他抬头，凶恶地瞪了顾昀一眼，冷不丁凑过去，狠狠堵住他的唇。

顾昀：“……”

完了，还真是他。

气喘吁吁分开之时，长庚恋恋不舍地轻咬了顾昀嘴唇一下，泄愤一般道：“你这人，你怎么这么不会照顾自己？要是那天晚上，那天晚上……”

他说不下去，眼眶猛然泛了红。

顾昀烧得浑身滚烫的模样，胃疼到纵然昏迷仍痉挛着缩成一团的模样，深夜睡眼惺忪步履忙乱的医生护士，急匆匆乱成一片的叫喊声，抢救室里沉闷的声音，无数冰冷的医疗器械，医院昏暗无尽头的冰冷过道，等待最后判决的漫长绝望，他再也不想回想一次。

不对，顾昀抬手摸摸长庚头发，亲昵道，“那时候，你在哪里？”

长庚一把抓住他的手，就那么定定看了他好久，才终于放弃什么般，“我就在门外。”

“一直？”

“嗯，一直，从头到尾，我都在。”

真是个傻子。他顿时心疼得揪成一团，忍不住抬手在长庚额头敲了个爆栗。

傻透了。


End file.
